Un fantasma en una posada
by cueto14
Summary: Marco un joven atemorizado por unos espíritus que lo atormentan en su apartamento,harto de esto decide llamar a un exorcista,lo que el no sabe es que no todo sale como uno desea y mas si a pesar de ser exorcizada la casa todos los fantasmas saldrán o habrá un fantasma terco que no ¿que pasara?


_**Fantasma en la posada**_

**Capitulo 1**

Marco era de esos chicos que siempre la mala suerte le seguía a donde quiera que vaya, y esta vez se había metido en un enorme problema, sucede de que hace mas de una semana que tras un largo esfuerzo se mudo al alquiler y sucede que vive atemorizado debido a extraños sonidos que escucha en la puerta, el baño, en la cocina el estaba harto de todo esto era demasiado tarde en arrepentirse de haberlo comprado además de que el salió de su casa por propia cuenta con el pretexto de la "independencia", algo no le cavia dudas y sabia que se trataba de supuestos "fantasmas". Estaba en su cama encogido de cuerpo como si los fantasmas le estuvieran acorralando lo único que estaba a su alcance era el teléfono, lo tomo y llamo diciendo

-Necesito que venga urgente

Una voz muy enigmática y seria contesto:

-le dije que me llamaría se lo advertí !se lo advertí!

En menos de 15 minutos una auto se estaciono en la posada muy llamativo y colorido de ahí bajaron dos personas, se trataban de exorcistas ,Un tipo alto con un flequillo extravagante y su forma de vestir también, llevaba un smoking de los 80 y caminaba como si se tratara de un héroe o algo aun más disparatado. El segundo exorcista se trataba de una chica bastante joven al parecer no pasaba de los 15 años muy bajita de ojos adormilados, cabello oscuro y revoloteado, en contraste con su compañero ella tenía una aura infantil y delicada; finalmente bajaron de el auto el tipo llevaba un maletín negro enorme, la pequeña llevaba en su espalda una especie de contenedor que estaba sujeto a una aza diagonal que la sujetaba con su cuerpo como si se tratase de una mochila de campo, ambos ingresaron y tocaron la puerta el joven abrió la puerta a medias finalmente los vio ,el había llamado a esos exorcistas, prosiguió y abrió la puerta por completo diciendo:

-¡Pasen! Creí que se tardarían mas ,es horrible se escuchan ruidos por todos lados y eso que estamos de día ,ya no puedo más con esto no lo soporto, ¡porque me pasan estas cosas a mí!

El tipo interrumpió y dijo:

-Para eso vine soy un experto en esto me llamo Simón,un exorcista por excelencia , la que está a mi lado se llama Nea, una principiante algo así como mi asistenta; tengo entendido que acá hay presencia de varios fantasmas.

El exorcista caminaba y examinaba la casa junto con la otra joven que se mantenía hasta ahora en silencio el chico les seguía y les dijo:

-Por eso lo llame me lo recomendaron entonces… ¿podrá sacar a todos esos fantasmas de aquí, cierto?

La joven exorcista tímidamente le respondió:

-Si es que me pagas unos extras me asegurare de eso.

El tipo Interrumpió rápidamente diciendo:

-no le haga caso ella es una bromista, te aseguro que todos los fantasmas serán echados en menos de un santiamén.

De pronto en un pequeño silencio se vio una de las lámparas del cuarto como si alguien la hubiera lanzado y cayo contra la pared, eso tensiono aun mas al desafortunado joven, el ambiente se ponía bastante frio y escalofriante, unos ruidos salían de la cocina; eso tensiono aun mas al desafortunado joven, el ambiente se ponía bastante frio y escalofriante, unos ruidos salían de la cocina; el tipo sintió la sensación un tanto heroica de que todo estaba en sus manos y ordeno rápidamente:

-Nea saca los sellos que te dije que traigas, mientras yo preparo el ritual.

Nea actuó inmediatamente se saco de la espalda el contenedor y alisto rápidamente unos sellos con apariencia antigua y gastada, los tendió sobre el piso con sumo cuidado y ordenándolos simétricamente, simón prosiguió roseando una especie de polvo ocre alrededor de los sellos; todo parecía tan extraño para aquel muchacho que los miraba como si se tratase de extraterrestres, diciendo por fin:

-se supone que esto los espantara, ¿un par de hojas desgastadas más un poco de incienso molido?

El exorcista rio diciendo:

-siempre algunos clientes novatos me dicen lo mismo tu solo observa y contempla.

Simón, el exorcista se acerco a los pergaminos junto a su compañera y estiro las manos pronunciando:

-¡todos los intrusos que se encuentran aquí les ordeno que salgan!

Quedaron en silencio todos, era un suspenso total, de pronto empezó a venir una especie de ráfaga color grisácea, las cortinas se elevaban, el exorcista puso una cara de satisfacción ,a pesar de que era un caos tremendo poco a poco la ráfaga salía por la ventana, era densa y enorme, el joven atónito observaba todo el espectáculo boquiabierto y a la vez temiendo que sus vecinos notaran que algo raro salía de su casa o alguien llame a la policía, el exorcista le dijo:

-todo ese ventarrón que ves son los espíritus que huyen del sello que los repele se ve que son bastantes, mis métodos nunca fallan.

De pronto todo se calmo y el joven algo tenía cara de preocupado y no exactamente por los fantasmas sino el hecho de cuanto le costaría; el exorcista se sacudió las manos como satisfecho de su trabajo, de pronto Nea su colega le dijo señalando:

-Mira ahí al parecer hay uno que no se quiso ir aunque diría "una".

El exorcista y el joven voltearon, era verdad, en la esquina de la sala quedaba uno mas aunque a simple vista no tenía la apariencia de un fantasma normal si no de una joven de ojos grandes y usaba una falda y una chaqueta clásica y formal ,su cabello pálido estaba sujetado por dos coletas ,prácticamente se veía llamativa ella los observo inocentemente frotándose los ojos hasta que rompió el ambiente de silencio diciendo:

-estaba durmiendo tan tranquila hasta que me despertaron.

****continuara****


End file.
